Second Chances
by diamondfairyxoxo
Summary: In this lifetime, we are only given one great love story...right? OOC and AU
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**

_Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is really for you to get an idea of the setting and characters, so the story begins in the next chapter. The four main characters are below. This fic will be SasuxSaku(mostly) and NaruxHina but of course you'll see other pairings like NejixTenten and ShikaxIno :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The only characters I own would be Violet and Lily since I made them up lol.**

**Rating**: Right now, I'm just going to go ahead and say Mature but really I don't know how my lemon writing skills are so we'll see. There will be some cursing here and there. I'll definitely let you know ahead of time which parts will have lemon so you can skip over them if you don't read them. Please don't let that be a reason for you to not try my story :) I'm still getting acquainted with fanfiction terminology so umm please don't flame! aha I'm really gonna try my best and I'd love to get feedback!

Konoha is its own separate country. It's basically a huge island that is divided into 4 kingdoms. Each area is ruled by a royal family. The northern kingdom is called Chikyuu ("Earth" in Japanese) and is ruled by the Uzumaki Family. The eastern part Kasai ("Fire" in Japanese) is ruled by the Uchihas. The south, Kuki ("Air" in Japanese) is ruled by the Hyuugas and the west, Mizu ("Water" in Japanese) is ruled by the Harunos. The council members help each family make decisions and rule its people. This story is set in modern times.

_**Characters:**_

**Prince Sasuke Uchiha **(24 years old): He is the youngest son of the Royal Uchiha family. He is currently known as an infamous player and his best friend is Prince Naruto. His older brother Itachi refused to be the next king a long time ago, so that he could pursue his acting career(I know lol) so everyone automatically expected Sasuke to take the role. He grew up with the Haruno and Uzumaki. He started dating Princess Violet Haruno when he was 18 years old. So it wasn't a surprise when they became engaged at 21. In fact, all of Konoha rejoiced upon hearing the happy news. Sadly, a car accident took her life and left him with a broken heart. Ever since then, he promised to never fall in love again, but can a man really live without love?

**Prince Naruto Uzumaki** (24 years old): He is the oldest prince of the Royal Uzumaki family. He's a vibrant and playful prince and his best friend/nemesis is Prince Sasuke. He has a younger brother named Konohamaru (20 years old). As the oldest son, he is next in line for the throne and is expected to marry a princess. The council has come to the decision that it would be best if Prince Naruto marries the oldest princess of the Royal Hyuuga family, Hinata. They've never met before, so can true love blossom between two strangers?

**Princess Sakura Haruno** (22 years old): She is the middle child of the Royal Haruno Family. She had an older sister named Violet. Her younger sister is named Lily (19 years old). Sakura has always had a passion for helping and caring for others. After her older sister passed away in a tragic car accident 5 years ago, she took on all her sister's responsibilities. The only role she wasn't able to fulfill was to become Sasuke Uchiha's wife. As a child, Sakura was always seen as the nerdy middle sister and was teased a lot by the other kids. Even though Naruto was older than her, he would always play with her and Ino when he visited the Haruno palace. Sakura has always liked Sasuke, but when she found out that her sister liked him also, she tried to forget him. When Violet and Sasuke started dating, Sakura decided to continue her education overseas. After her sister's passing, Sakura came back to Konoha. She has blossomed into a beautiful young lady but will she be able to make a certain prince notice her heart?

**Princess Hinata Hyuuga **(22 years old): She is the oldest princess of the Royal Hyuuga family. Her father has always been very strict and protective of her and her younger sister Hanabi (18 years old). She never really had guy friends except for her cousin Neji. Her father only allowed her to travel to the Haruno palace when she was young. Her best friend has always been Princess Sakura. During her teenage years, as an act of rebellion, she used to sneak out of her palace at night. She fell in love with a commoner named Ren, and gave herself to him. Her father eventually found out, and paid him disappear from his daughter's life. Ren came from a poor family and didn't want to get caught up in a mess with the royal family so he left. Hinata fell into depression and became very ill. She later suffered a miscarriage. Now, the council has matched her with Prince Naruto. Can a woman who lost all hope for love, find happiness in a stranger?


	2. Wait till you see her

Author's note: Note: Just a small reminder : "blah blah blah" – speech

_ blah blah blah_ - thought

**Chapter 1**

Rays of sunshine peaked through and landed on a beautifully sculpted face. The young prince slowly opened his eyes, revealing breathtaking obsidian pools. He finally noticed the leggy blonde who tangled herself onto him. He honestly had no idea who or what her name was. All he wanted was for her to leave. Sasuke groaned as he felt a small headache coming. "TEMEEEE! OPEN THE DOOR! I JUST READ THE LETTER THE COUNCIL SENT YOU!GET YOUR ASS UP!" Sasuke winced. Scratch that, he felt a huge headache and it was standing on the other side of his door. He detached himself from the blonde and grabbed his robe. He opened the door with a glare "Dobe, how many time have I told you not to bother me so early in the morning?! And gimme that!" Naruto grinned "Well I didn't want to pay for breaking down another door again. The only reason I screamed this time was because I knew you had company. Now forget that, and read the letter!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and scanned the letter.

**Prince Sasuke Uchiha, **

**We are very glad to hear how well the Kasai kingdom is doing. The economy has never been better and your hard work has paid off. As you are aware, King Fugaku will eventually have to step down from the throne. You are next in line Sasuke, and we have no doubts that you will make a fine king. We know the pain of losing Princess Violet has never left you. We all suffered then, but the time has come, Sasuke. It's time to take on a queen for your kingdom. We know it's hard, but the love and support a queen provides is vital for a successful king. We have finally picked a match for you. Violet's younger sister Princess Sakura Haruno. Marrying the sister of the woman you loved is hard but try to understand. She is the best match for you and an alliance is needed between the two nations. Please consider this proposal.**

** Best Regards,**

** The Council of Konoha**

Sasuke crumpled the letter. He could feel his blood boiling. _It's only been 3 years...how could they even bring it up?!_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Naruto gave a sympathetic smile "Sasuke, give her a chance." Sasuke's anger flared. "Naruto, how can you even suggest that?! It's only been three years and...I just can't. Especially not with her sister." Suddenly a messenger arrived "Your highness, the king wishes to see you in his study in an hour." Sasuke gave a curt nod and walked into his room. "I better get ready and get that girl out of my bed." Naruto chuckled "Poor girl, she fell for the infamous Uchiha bastard, only to be kicked out in the morning." Sasuke rolled his eyes, gave Naruto a nod, and strode into his bathroom. He really didn't care what she felt. All he wanted last night was a beautiful woman to fuck. He didn't feel anything other than the short satisfaction of release. He threw his robe onto the floor and stepped inside the shower. As the warm water relaxed his muscles, he let his mind drift to a moment in the past.

**Flashback**

The Uchiha garden has always been the most beautiful at night and it held tons of memories for Sasuke. Queen Mikoto made sure she had every exotic flower in her precious garden. It was where Sasuke, Naruto, and Violet played hide and seek. It was where Sasuke confessed to Violet. It was where they shared their first kiss, and now the Uchiha Garden will be where he will ask her to be his wife. Sasuke took a deep breath and bent down on his knee. He looked up to see Violet's beautiful hazel eyes twinkle and her red hair shine from the moonlight. He was absolutely captivated by this woman. Ever since they were children, Violet always knew how to take everyone's breath away. She was classy, intelligent, quirky, and most of all she was kind. She was everything he wanted in a woman, and this would be the moment of truth.

"Violet Haruno, you know I'm not good at showing my feelings but I want you to know this. This garden holds all of our childhood memories. We all met here, we played here, and I fell in love with you in this garden. I just hope I can one day see our children in this special place. I love you, I always have and even though being romantic isn't one of my strongest qualities…I promise to show you every day how much I love you. I promise to protect you and never leave your side. Will you marry me?" Violet couldn't contain her happiness. The man of her dreams was finally asking for her hand. "Of course Sasuke-kun! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Sasuke gleamed, stood up and wound his arms around her. They shared a passionate kiss as fireworks lit up the sky. This moment was just perfect.

**Flashback ends**

_I__ can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. _Sasuke words brought a sudden pain in his chest. After their engagement, Violet only lived for 3 months. His sweet Violet…she left him before the rest of their lives even began. _Now the council expects me to marry her sister? What kind of nonsense is that!_ Sasuke punched the tiled wall of the shower. Pain shot through his arm, but that was nothing compared to the pain inside.

**With Naruto-**

As a child, Naruto spent a lot of time traveling to both Uchiha palace and Haruno palace. He had a very carefree and happy childhood. When he was at the Uchiha palace, he would compete with Sasuke, and Violet always cheered him on…Violet…it's been three years since she left this world. He still remembers the day Sasuke confessed to her. The day he asked for her hand, Naruto helped set off fireworks. He was so happy for his best friends! But everything changed one fateful night. Violet was on her way back to the Haruno palace when an oncoming truck lost control and crashed into her car. She lost her life, Naruto lost a best friend, and Sasuke lost a part of him. Afterwards, Sasuke was never the same. He drowned himself in work and started having a reputation as a player. He started seeing woman as just a source of physical pleasure. Naruto tried everything to help his best friend who is like a brother to him. _Sasuke, what you need is a second chance. Sakura…she could be it. _

Naruto remembered Violet's little sister Sakura. When he visited the Haruno palace, he always found her cooped up in the royal library, reading some big old medical textbook. She was so smart! Naruto smiled remembering how he met Sakura. She never liked wearing fancy dresses like her sisters. She always wore a simple plain dress, with reading glasses and he never saw her without a book. One day, some older kids were bullying her about her forehead and Naruto stood up for her. He ended up with a bloody nose and black eye, but seeing her smile made it all worth it. That is how he met her. He always made sure to spend time with her in the library whenever he visited. Then one day, she was saying goodbye with tear stained face. She said she was going overseas to finish her education, but he felt like there was something more. Sakura was like the sister he never had. That was the last time he saw her until Violet's funeral. Naruto couldn't believe it was her! Outwardly she changed a lot. She still had her long pink locks and brilliant emerald orbs but she was no longer the little lanky girl he once knew. She grew up to be a beautiful young lady, but inside she was still the same sweet Sakura. He visited her numerous times afterwards and each time she didn't cease to amaze him. _Sakura…you're our only hope for teme right now. I believe in you._ Naruto smiled as he got into his Lamborghini. _Wait till you meet her, Sasuke._

**With Sasuke-**

"Come in" a deep masculine voice said from the study room. Sasuke entered his father's study area. In his childhood, his father always seemed very strict on him and his brother. At times it felt like nothing he did made his father proud. When Itachi left to pursue acting, all his responsibilities fell on Sasuke. He proved to his father that he is worthy of the throne. Their relationship got better and Sasuke started to see why his father was always strict with him. He was preparing him to be king.

"Sasuke, I believe you read the letter the council sent?" Sasuke looked up and replied "Yea, I wanted to talk to you about that…Father I don't think-" "Now hold on Sasuke" King Fugaku interrupted " I want you to accept the proposal." Sasuke's eyes widened "WHAT? Father you know what happened. I just … how could you easily..." Fugaku looked lovingly at his youngest son. This surprised Sasuke, because he's never seen this side of his father. "My son, I know the pain you feel inside. I know you've been trying to be strong these past three years but you can't fool me. I'm your father, I know when you're hurting. I've always been hard on you Sasuke. I had to. You've already proven to me that you can run this kingdom. All I want for you now, is to find love again. You need it, my son. How do I know this? Well I've been married to your beautiful mother for over 25 years. My queen is my strength, Sasuke. Please, give Princess Sakura a chance." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. All his life, he saw his father as strong and strict man who would rather eat his own hand than crack a smile. For his father to say this, it was just shocking. He was almost pleading with him! Sasuke sighed "I'm not making any promises, but I'm willing to meet her." Fugaku smiled and once again Sasuke was trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. "That's good to hear, Sasuke. Princess Sakura will be staying in our palace for the next 6 months. She should be arriving next week." Sasuke nodded "I understand. May I be excused, Father?" King Fugaku replied "Yes, oh and Sasuke, make sure to pick up your idiot brother's latest movie. Apparently your mother is having 'Itachi-kun withdrawals', and she's been yelling at me for the past three days." Sasuke smirked "Yes father" and with that, he stepped out the study room and headed towards the Uchiha Garden. He just needed some time for himself to collect his thoughts. _I've never seen father like this…I can see why they're all trying to do this, but the love of my life already gone. _Sasuke reached the garden and looked up to the sky. _You only get one of those in a life time. _

~**Authors note**: Well that completed chapter 1! Ahhh! I'm so happy! I'm all fired up to write more I know this chapter wasn't very eventful and was pretty short, but I promise I've got tons of good stuff coming up! Also please excuse any errors I accidentally missed and I would love to get feedback from you guys, but no flames please. Thank you :)


	3. Fate

"blah blah blah" speech

_blah blah blah _thought

**Chapter 2**

Sakura sipped her latte while standing on her balcony, admiring the beauty of the Mizu kingdom. It's been 3 years since she came back and it hasn't been easy either. She loved her family, but that didn't stop her from feeling out of place. As a child, she always felt like the awkward ugly duckling of the family. Both her sisters were beautiful since birth. Violet had her bright hazel eyes and vibrant red hair. She had curves in all the right places too. Her younger sister, Lily had blonde hair like their mother Tsunade and eyes as blue as the sky. Sakura wasn't so lucky growing up. Sure she had beautiful long pink locks and brilliant emerald eyes but no one ever really saw their beauty since she always wore huge thick framed glasses as a child. She always felt self-conscious, and she was very shy. She couldn't even confess to the one guy she liked, Sasuke Uchiha. Every girl liked Sasuke and she always chided herself for fawning over him like other girls. Sure she was fond of his good looks but what she liked the most was how kind he was. He may not remember her but she met him once in the past.

**Flashback**

Sakura wiped the tears from her face as she tried picking up all her books. Some of the older kids from her school just bullied her about her appearance and pushed her into a puddle. _Stop crying Sakura, this isn't anything new._ As she was reaching for her Anatomy and Physiology textbook, she felt another hand. She looked up to see a Greek God. He had spiky soft looking raven hair, a strong jaw line, straight nose and two obsidian pools that were just mysterious and captivating. "You okay?" His voice was deep and velvety. She caught her breath and pushed her thick frames higher up her tiny nose "Yea, I'm fine, thank you." He gave her a small smirk, stood up and shed off his jacket. "Here, you're soaking wet. Would you like me to drop you off at home?" Sakura was startled. This was the first time a guy showed kindness to her other than Naruto-kun. Most people just teased her. She took the jacket and wrapped it around herself "No it's fine, my ride will be here soon. Thanks for the jacket. I'll have it dry cleaned and returned." She smiled at him and he replied "Nah don't worry about it. Say, did you trip or were you pushed into that puddle?" Sakura gazed down "I was pushed, but its okay." Sasuke lifted her chin up with a finger and looked at her sternly "No. It's not okay. Stop taking shit from people like that! I saw the books you were carrying. If you're gonna be a doctor, you can't let people push you around and stomp all over you. You need to be strong." Sakura couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes. This guy really was something. "Thank you" she whispered meekly. She met his gaze" I will be stronger!" Sasuke gave her a smile. Suddenly a car honked and Sasuke looked up. An older man who looked very similar to the guy next to her rolled down the window and yelled "Yo Sasuke! Get your ass in! Mom doesn't want us to be late." Sasuke nodded and looked back at her "Hey that's my ride, but don't forget what I said! You better become a kick ass doctor one day!" With that said, he smiled and ran into the sleek black limo. She stood there for a few more seconds staring as the limo disappeared. He was kind to her...he didn't care that she was a nerd or how she looked. _Sasuke...why does that name sound familiar?_

At that moment a white limo pulled up next to her and the chauffer came out. "Princess Sakura, I'm very sorry for the tardiness. There was a horrible accident and-" "It's okay Joe, I got to meet someone because of it" she smiled. Joe gleamed "Oh princess! That is fantastic! Shall we go home? I want to hear all about it on the way!" Sakura was so happy. When she got home, she couldn't wait to tell her sisters. They were always so worried about her. Sakura ran into her older sister Violet's room to tell her but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed she was on the phone. "Sasuke, stop it haha I'm not gonna blow you kisses over the phone. That's just cheesy!...Yea I know I'm your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I have to- oh Sakura!- no no it's just my little sister…Alright baby, I'll talk to you later." Violet shut her cellphone and beamed "Oh Sakura, my darling! You won't believe what happened today! Sasuke-kun just asked me out! I have a boyfriend now!" Sakura couldn't believe it_. It can't be him..right? There must be another Sasuke. _Her eyes caught the picture sitting on her sister's desk. It showed three faces smiling back at her. Naruto, Violet,…and Sasuke.

It took a lot of strength to hold back the tears. Even though it was just for a moment, Sakura liked him. He wasn't like other people. She knew it sounded crazy and she didn't even know why her heart hurt a little. She swallowed and smiled at her sister "I'm so happy for you! Can't wait to meet him!" Violet enveloped her little sister into a big hug and giggled "Thanks baby girl, I'm sure you'll like him."

**Flashback ends**

Sakura stared into her full length mirror. She sure did change a lot since she left to the States. Her once curve less body filled out naturally. She no longer wore those thick framed glasses; she opted for contacts. Sasuke's words always stuck with her throughout her teen years. Once she went to the States, she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself, and do something about it. She refused to live by her 'princess' title while she was there. Sakura found herself an apartment, worked full time, and went to school. She was able to graduate early and top of her class in high school, undergrad, and grad school. Currently she's working on her residency in her own kingdom, Mizu.

"Knock knock! Is my beautiful little princess awake?" Sakura looked over at the opened door and there stood her father. King Kakashi loved all his little girls dearly but there was always something special about Sakura. It was painful to see her leave Konoha back then, but now she's back and daddy ain't missing one second of bonding time!

"Daddy, I thought you were spending the morning with mama" Sakura said smiling at her father. "But I wanna spend it with my baby!" Kakashi pouted as he hugged the life out of Sakura. Suddenly they heard a bellowing from downstairs "KAKASHI HARUNO! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! FOR PETE SAKE, GIVE MY BABY SOME SPACE!" Kakashi winced, he didn't want put his wife, Tsunade in a bad mood so early in the morning. Her temper was just scary and of course, God just had to punish him by letting all 3 of his daughters inherit their mother's unhuman strength and short temper.

Sakura couldn't keep her giggle in. She kissed her father on the cheek "You better go, Daddy. I promise, I'll stop by your office after I get back from the hospital." Kakashi kissed her head and said "Yea, I better go before your mother gets a hold of any sharp objects. Have a good day sweetheart." Sakura always admired the love her parents had for each other. Even though running a kingdom brought a lot of stress, they always managed to spend some quality time with each other.

She looked over at her clock which read 8 a.m. "SHIIITTT! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M FUCKIN LATEEEE!" Sakura grabbed her white coat and rushed out her room. She bumped into at least 20 maids on her way down to her red Camry. She bought it when she was in the States, and a part of her just couldn't part with the old car. As she drove through the beautiful kingdom of Mizu, she couldn't help but think how it hasn't changed much since she left. Mizu was filled with beautiful trees and since it was spring, flowers were everywhere! The people were kind hearted and to put it simply, Mizu was home.

Even though her childhood wasn't easy here, she did miss it. Sakura thought of Violet…oh Violet, and her beautiful smile was what she missed the most. Her older sister meant the world to her. She still remembers how every night the girls would gather in Violet's room and watch romantic movies and have pillow fights. Violet used to sing a lullaby to her every night before she tucked Sakura in. _Mizu may look the same, but it sure doesn't feel the same without you. I miss you more and more each day, Violet._

Before she knew it, she reached the Mizu General Hospital. It was the best hospital in Konoha and this was Sakura's last year of residency. Ino, and Tenten, her childhood friends, both worked here as full time nurses. Sakura loved being at the hospital. Even though the work was never ending, she felt like she was making a difference every day. Sakura walked into the hospital and entered the elevator. The second the doors were about to close, she saw a hand come in and stop it. "SAKURA! Do you remember that hot doctor Shikamaru? He totally flirted with me today!" Ino latched onto her best friend and started jumping up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes "Oh really? What happened now?"

Ino gleamed "Well this morning, he was walking in with a cup of coffee and I totally ran into him by accident-" "Accident huh?" " Oh don't interrupt! It was completely an accident…there just happened to be a pen on the floor, and I just happened to trip over it." Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Anyways, the coffee spilled onto my shirt and since I wasn't wearing a bra underneath, Dr. Shikamaru a.k.a. Mr. Hunky STARED. AT. MY. BOOBIES! And this is the best part, HE BLUUUSHEDDD! OMG SAKURA, it was the cutest thing ever!" Sakura started laughing at Ino's antics as they both got off the elevator. "Oh and Sakura, those files are for you. They're all new patients, so start reading up!" Sakura looked over at the huge stack on the counter with a bright yellow sticky note that read 'Dr. Haruno'_. It's definitely gonna be a long day today._

**The next morning**

Exhausted didn't begin to describe how Sakura felt right now. As she walked into her father's office, she couldn't suppress the yawn. She also noticed the worried lines etched on King Kakashi's face. "Is everything okay dad?" King Kakashi looked up at his daughter "Umm Sakura, a letter just arrived from the Council and…well" "What is it daddy?" King Kakashi didn't know how to tell his daughter she was matched with her older sister's fiancé. Life at the Mizu kingdom was just starting to go back to normal and now the Council expects his little Sakura to marry her sister's fiancé. "Umm well Sakura, the Council has brought a proposal for you." Sakura stood there confused "A proposal? As in marriage?" King Kakashi nodded "Yes, they've matched you with Prince Sasuke Uchiha." At that moment, she was so sure her heart stopped beating. _They've matched me with…Sasuke?_

"The Council has always believed an alliance was needed between the two kingdoms. Although there aren't any huge problems now, it will help secure the future. I just…well I don't know how I feel about this anymore." King Kakashi's gaze fell to the floor. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, so I'm leaving this completely up to you. The only problem is, the Council insists you finish your residency in the Kasai Kingdom. Their hospital is making some huge improvements and they want you on the team, Sakura." Sakura was still too shocked to respond. "King Fugaku has already arranged for you to stay at the Uchiha palace for the next 6 months. Why don't you sleep on it sweetie? Let me know in the morning what your answer is." Kakashi hugged his daughter who remained speechless.

As Sakura headed up to her room, her mind was just spinning. _This is just too much. There's no way I can marry my sister's fiancé! I don't care what they say, I refuse to go._ With her mind made up, Sakura headed into her bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and jumped into the shower. _Ahhh theres nothing like a hot shower to clear my mind._ She stayed in for almost an hour and then realized she still had 20 patient files to catch up on, in addition to studying. She turned off the water, dried up, and slipped into black lace panties and an oversized T-shirt. She scattered all her work onto her bed and started working.

**10 hours later**

A beautiful meadow filled with wild sunflowers greeted Sakura as surveyed her surroundings. There was a clear blue sky and in the distance she could see a lovely lake. Suddenly mist started to form on top of the lake, and she noticed the appearance of a figure slowly coming towards her. She couldn't make out the face but as the figure came closer, Sakura could tell it was a woman. She was wearing a flowing white gown with gold embroidery. _Alright, this is getting a bit freaky, but for some reason I can't look away…she's so…beautiful. _All of a sudden, the figure disappeared. Sakura tried to look closer but all that was left was mist on top of the sparkling lake.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voiced asked from behind her. Sakura spun around quickly and she almost forgot to breath. There she was.

Only an arm's length away stood her sister, Violet Haruno. Her ivory skin almost sparkled from the sunlight. Her beautiful red hair was blazing and her hazel eyes were filled with warmth. Sakura couldn't believe it. Within a second she was in her sister's arms_. I don't care what this is, she's here, I can feel her. She's…here. _Before she could control herself, tears started flowing.

"Oh my dear Sakura, I've missed you so much. But I don't have much time." Sakura looked up at her sister incredulously "What? What do you mean? Don't leave me again!" Violet looked lovingly at her younger sister. "I've never left you. Now listen to me Sakura, you have to go to Kasai, and you have to win Sasuke-kun's heart." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can I marry the man you love?" Violet's warm eyes started to glisten "When you love someone, all you want is for them to be happy. I've seen him build walls over his heart for the past 3 years. I'm counting on you, Sakura. Please help him believe again" Sakura hugged her sister tighter "But..but" "Sakura, do you believe in fate? I do. I believe that in this lifetime, you were the one meant to be by his side." Suddenly, Sakura felt her sister's body start to vanish. She couldn't feel her skin anymore. "I've ran out of time, but please Sakura… you're his second chance."

Sakura's eyes flashed open. She was back in her own room with patient files scattered all around her. She looked at her clock which read 7 p.m. _So it was just a dream_. From corner of her eye, she noticed a slight bump on one of the files. _There's something stuck inside_. As she flipped the file open, her eyes widened. Inside, there was a violet flower. _Violet…she was here. _

Sakura grabbed her robe, wrapped it around herself and ran downstairs. The maids and butlers quizzically stared at her but she didn't care, she had to speak to her father right now. She pushed the doors to his large study room, and ran in. "Sakura? Is everything okay?" King Kakashi worriedly asked. "Dad! Violet! I don't know how to explain it but she was here! She talked to me! I know I sound crazy but..but…" Kakashi softly smiled " Sakura, maybe you need to get some sleep." "No! I was sleeping, and… and she was there." King Kakashi was staring to worry even more."Saku-" "I'm going to Kasai."

King Kakashi couldn't hide his shock. "What?! You've decided to go? Are you sure about this sweetie? No one is forcing yo-" "Daddy, I'm sure. This is something I need to do." _It's her wish…_

"Well, if you're adamant about this, then okay. You're expected to be there next Monday. I'll confirm your flight" King Kakashi sighed. He felt two arms wrap around his torso. He looked down to see his daughter's bright emerald eyes staring lovingly at him. "Thanks for understanding, Daddy. I'll miss you" King Kakashi couldn't keep it together. He hugged her tightly "OH SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

Later that night, Sakura stood outside her balcony gazing at the stars. _Fate huh?_


End file.
